The Grieving Dog and The Lonely Mercenary
by Merky15
Summary: In the realm of eternal darkness surrounded by the suffering of others, he remained. Alone. Empty. The foreign presence and the blazing light could change that. He could save him...


Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. It all belongs to Ms. Takahashi…too bad…

**Redemption in the Underworld**

It was black. That was the best way to describe everything. Darkness drenched in eternal sorrow. Left to feel nothing but the pain of the mounds around you, given eternity to let your mind wander on the events that had led you there. No eternal salvation, no redemption, and no more chances of resurrection.

He couldn't breathe, and he existed with this feeling inside him. He was starving, and yet he was unable to move. Pain encircled him, and yet that was nothing compared to the wails of those that surrounded him. They deafened everything around you, and it isn't until an incalculable amount of time later that you realize you were a part of the deafening noise.

He no longer had the deep blue eyes he had once prided in himself. His long braided hair, had long ago left him, and his beauty was nothing now. A living, unmovable corpse, surrounded by death.

He gave a chuckle, only he could hear. There was a time when all he wished for was to surround himself with death. He wondered how many around him now were brought her by his own blade…did they deserve such a fate after all? Did being weak constitute such a horrific end? And yet, he who bragged about strength was surrounded by those who he had condemned as weak; sharing their fate.

The feelings tugged at his heart, assuming he had one. He didn't recall being here on his first death. Perhaps it was because the fates knew he would be resurrected once more. He had laughed the idea off in his second life, "_There's no such thing as an after life…"_

The dead priestess was right. He remembered her fierce expression, "_You say such things to convince yourself it's pathetic. Making excuses for your wicked actions…"_

"_You were right Kikyo…"_ he wanted to believe he was right before, that the world was so simple, that he needed only to answer to his own rules. Living free sounded so intoxicating, having the power to kill whomever you wished, but the reality wasn't so simple.

The stories about he Gods still didn't concern him, it was what he saw now. He had lived thinking the world was his for the taking…but did that justify the tortured souls that plagued this place? …he had caused this pain…he caused their damnation here…his friends damnation here. Were they also suffering? That feeling was the worse of all. His damnation was nothing compared to the thought that he led his brothers here. He failed them. Not once but twice…

"…_Jakotsu…how can you ever forgive me?…" _was he around here. Was he beside him now. How long did he have to wait? Just to look into the eyes of his brother for a second, he would give anything. He would gladly take in all of their pain and suffering, if they could leave this horrible place.

A torment of pain came again, and for the first time he had truly felt weak…human…but the pain wouldn't stop. The screaming wouldn't stop. It never bothered him before when he was alive, but the roars of anguish that surrounded the wasteland was overwhelming. Was Jakotsu screaming as well? He pictured his friend's smiling face…how could such a face be marked with fear? No, not Jakotsu…please not Jakotsu…

"_NO MORE!" _he yelled, he knew no one could hear. The only sound that transpired into the air was the unexplainable sound of dread…. _"JAKOTSU! GINKOTSU! SUIKOTSU! MUKOTSU! KYOKOTSU! RENKOTSU!…" _

Yes even Renkotsu. His brother who had tried to betray him. He was foolish in his cowardice. Didn't he realize that he would never have tried to betray him. Love, there was nothing but love there. _"Even as I took you life my brother…there was only love…"_ he didn't blame Renkotsu for his mistrust. Did he not lead Renkotsu to his death the first time too? It was only fitting he took it again…no one else would be fit for it…only him…

He continued to call to his brothers in the darkness, knowing it was useless. No one could hear him…no one…He continued to yell out their names. They echoed in his head. "_I'M SORRY…I LED YOU HERE…I BETRAYED YOU ALL!!!"_

Was that what Renkotsu meant? He betrayed them…yes…but not in the sense poor Renkotsu believed. He had failed them, but he would never slay one for personal gain…NEVER! It was his fault Renkotsu felt the way he had. He should have spoken to him when he had the chance, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was his fault…and he didn't want to face it. Again, it was his fault.

A strange presence entered the lands. It wasn't the feeling of death that existed down here…what was it? Life? Yes, but who? Who survived down here? He caught the sound of a familiar voice…

"She's stopped breathing…"

It sounded young…so familiar…

Another voice spoke, "…place her down…"

He hadn't recognized this one, but it was full of arrogance, superiority. He felt the urge to battle against him, wipe the look he imagined off his face. How he wished he could see, speak.

He laid immobile as the presence of the strange visitors filled the area. It had began adding to the surrounding pain as well; dread. Something was wrong with the arrogant leader…who had stopped breathing? There was a piercing clank that cut through the air…through the dread, but it did more than that. A wave of realization hit him, "…_light…"_

It pierced through the darkness…he could see. It was such a small blade, but beautiful in its respects. At the moment it was the most beautiful sight he had beheld. It pulsed, and the light grew…where was the light? Where was it going? He felt it all around, and yet the darkness remained…he couldn't explain it…a secret sense.

He felt the sorrow begin to melt away. The strange dreadful screeching began to deteriorate away…the light…It was inside him. It was inside all of them. Lighting their very soul? He couldn't help but wonder.

He moved towards the lone blade, as did the mound around him. They felt it too, the beauty of the light, the calling, the chance of freedom, a chance to make it leave, a chance for peace,…salvation… He needed the light, "…_Please…" _he spoke to himself as he reached towards the sword. It couldn't be grasped…not by him or any of the others…why?

He saw the familiar face. The long white hair, the crescent moon that laced his forehead, the twin stripes upon each cheek. Inuyasha's older brother…what was his name?…he thought back on his last adventure…Sesshomaru.

He looked into the demon's eyes, they were familiar. Yes, he understood the feeling that laced them. He was in pain. He too had failed someone, regret filled his face, despite his efforts to stop it. He saw the figure of the small child in his arms. There was no doubt…that girl was dead.

His feelings were easily carried down here, by the very air. He was contemplating the girl's fate, the fate of those who reached towards the blade. "…_They too wish to be saved…"_

Sesshomaru's thought tugged at Bankotsu. Was that it? Was that what he craved? Was that why he reached towards the blade? He wanted forgiveness?…he wanted his friend's forgiveness? Those he had let down? Those he had sent to this cruel fate? The light that granted all of it?

Without a word he saw the dog demon grasp the blade's hilt in a thoughtful way. The small child was elegantly balanced with his single hand. In a sudden flash, the sword reacted.

He felt the strange rush of light fill the area, every part of his being. The silence of the never ending screams. The weight of everything falling away…the light filled the darkness…there wasn't any darkness.

He felt himself floating away…or was it the world that was floating away…it didn't matter. This was all behind him now. He saw the owner of the familiar voice he had first heard. He recalled the face. He smiled at the kid, "Yo ninja" he called. He saw Kohaku's body stiffen. He smiled at the reaction. So the boy was finally free from Naraku's control? He was happy about that. He always liked the kid. "…Give your lord my thanks…"

Kohaku turned towards the voice. He could have sworn he heard it…but there was no one there. He let a small smirk fall on his face at the thought, "Of course…Bankotsu sir…"

Bankotsu looked at his hands…they were given flesh. He was dressed in his familiar attire. He wasn't sure when he had started or where he was, but he was walking. The area was filled with a strange light, a mystic kind of fog. In his previous lives, such areas would have left him feeling sick. The light had freed him…he thought as he walked onwards, "_…but what about the others?"_

His face tightened at the thought…He would go back there himself and try to free them if that's what it took. He stopped his walking and looked behind him…he couldn't keep walking without them…he wouldn't.

"Hey, Brother Bankotsu!!!"

Bankotsu's body froze. He slowly turned around. He felt his heart skip a beat. Jakotsu stood leaning against a kind of rail, the familiar smile on his face as he waved in an overdramatic fashion. "What took you so long? I've been waiting"

"Ja…Jakotsu?…"

"Of course it is" he chuckled, "I told the others that I'd wait for you to catch up. You're always taking your time"

He closed his slightly gapping mouth, and returned the smile as he came to his friend's side. "I do not…you're the one whose always stalling"

Jakotsu laughed as the two continued down the path. "Now you know that's not true…" he looked down at his leader, who wore a strange contempt smile on his face. "Do you think Inuyasha will defeat Naraku?"

"He better" he smiled, "I'll go back and haunt his ass if he doesn't"

Jakotsu's hands fisted in excitement, "Oooooh, Can I come too?"

Bankotsu sighed. He didn't want an elaboration as to why Jakotsu wished to accompany him on his attempt at a joke. "…Glad to see you're still the same Jakotsu"

"Everyone is still the same" he looked down with a strange smile, "…but not. It's weird…"

Bankotsu nodded, "…I know"

"Oh well" he shrugged, "Maybe it won't be sooo bad playing the good guy"

He let out a sigh, "I hope so…what do you think is up ahead?" he asked. His uncertainty was present in his last words.

Jakotsu placed his hand's behind his head as he thought of an answer to his brother's question. He decided on giving a shrug, "Don't know…but at least we'll be together"

Bankotsu nodded as he looked ahead at the misty path. "_…together…"_

* * *

**This idea came to me when I was sitting around, and I decided that I should write about it before I lose the idea. It's my first one-shot, so let me know what you guys think. **

**Basically, I thought that if Sesshomaru freed all the souls of the underworld then the Band of Seven's souls must have been there too, right? It's just a nice thought, to think that the BO7 did have a happy ending.**

**Anyway reviews are appreciated. PLEASE review.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


End file.
